


Kink

by lecherous_portmanteau



Series: TWD [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Butt, Fanart, Male Solo, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Other, Panties, probably the best butt I've ever drawn, till now, vip pass for hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>P L E A S E:<br/>DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)<br/>DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.<br/>NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.<br/>Thank You.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.

 


	2. kink #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another "solo" (are we sure?) kink. Enjoy and remember the rules: do not share anywhere else ;)

 

 

 

Hell. I will burn in Hell.


End file.
